As smart home research is being carried out, Machine to Machine (M2M) and Device to Device (D2D) communication technologies are emerging. Further, due to an excessive increase in mobile phone subscribers, mobile network operators are turning their eyes on the M2M technology which is communication between two or more objects and does not require a user's direct intervention. Using the M2M technology, an object can determine a situation without the user's intervention and can perform an appropriate operation according to the situation. For example, when the M2M technology is applied to a smart phone, the smart phone determines whether or not the user has arrived at home and controls an air conditioner or a lamp located at the user's house to operate by communicating with them.
As Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) is developed and can assign a unique IP address to each object, research on the M2M technology is being more actively carried out. Since a unique IP address is assigned to each object, each object can access the Internet and can transmit and/or receive data with other objects. As such, an Internet of Things is made possible, and various attempts to converge a variety of technologies such as M2M and the Internet of Things into a smart home service are being made.
Accordingly, there is a demand for research on a protocol such as Z-wave and for a method for communicating between objects more stably by using Z-wave and using low power.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.